Hands
by antomato
Summary: Leo's hands were always working , always tinkering with something. It was like he had to keep himself busy, or he seemed to be afraid of letting his hands wonder. It fascinated Jason, allured him, Leo himself allured the son of Jupiter's curiosity.


**A/N:** oops i leason'd  
but wow idk these two are adorable and i wanted to write something for them  
so enjoy!

* * *

You could say a lot of things about Leo Valdez. You could talk about that special kind of quirk he has; he could spark up a little joke in just about any situation. That quirky smile he always had went well with his tanned features and dark, chocolate colored wavy mop of hair. Jason Grace had been through a lot with the son of Hephaestus, saving the world and all, you know, casual bonding. And as for the son of Rome, he was much more different from the comical latino. He was stern, reserved, a born leader; a lot to be admired, per say.

They great thing about being friends between the two, however, was that they didn t have to keep facades. Leo was a comical guy, Jason learned it was how he coped with things. The son of Jupiter didn t have to pretend to be confident and determined all the time with the other boy, though. They could be calm and quiet, Leo tinkering with his gears and metallic objects while Jason sat contently and watched him. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn t. All in all, it was pleasant. However, the blond haired demigod had learned a lot of things about the Hispanic male over the course of time. He was confident in certain aspects, but he was little weaknesses little insecurities that he didn t want to show, similar to the Roman. It had almost become regular that Jason observe him.

He was always tinkering with something, though. His hands were always working and moving, his mind ticking and clicking like the gears in the machines he created. It was amazing to think that he was capable of this, though. The latino demigod was a genius in his own right; the way he understood the mathematics behind geometry and he understood how to fix just about anything. Jason really admired that, how the other boy could always think of something. On the other hand, the blonde Roman was a natural born hero, which was something Leo envied but truly admired in his friend. His skill in battle, the way he always seemed to be in control, but that was a Roman for you.

Now, Jason knew Leo liked women. He admired them and he seemed to find a unique beauty in every woman; it was kind of cute in a way. Seeing as he was a son of Hephaestus, whom was the husband of an unfaithful Aphrodite, the Roman demigod found it a little odd that Leo was apt to jump into romance as if it were natural for him. However, he could tell Leo was much more reserved than he let on. He had little secrets, little stories and little things he didn t speak about. At first glance, you wouldn t think there s much there but a class clown and mechanic with the Hispanic boy, but Jason could see something else. The way it was hard for him to trust in things completely and whole-heartily and the way he sometimes seemed to find more comfort in machinery than other life.

Jason s stormy painted eyes watched as the other boy was tinkering with more wires and such once again. His hands were always working, always. The blonde found himself staring at them in curiosity for a moment, but the dark haired boy couldn t help but crack a hint of a tooth grin as he kept working. He knew the other demigod enjoyed watching him work on his little projects, so why deny him that? Leo was not really too touchy feely, sure, he did enjoy hugging and he didn t mind intimacy, but the Roman teen took note that when it came to just simple, personal intimacy like holding hands or just stroking skin, it wasn t that easy for him. He liked for his hands to be doing something and children of Hephaestus weren t typically known for being really romantic.

The blonde s brow furrowed, his lips pursing as if he were suddenly dissatisfied with a thought that occurred to him. The latino looked towards him as if he were confused at the sudden change in expression. Without warning or even a chance to process the situation, Jason pulled the unfinished wind up toy from his dirty, rough hands and pulled the long tanned fingers closer to himself. Leo tensed at the action it felt odd to him, unfamiliar, out of place. He remained still however with a hint of a dirty crimson color appearing on his cheeks while the other boy s pale fingers traced over the skin of the boy s hands as if he were inspecting it and trying to memorize it. Just as Leo was relaxing, the paler of the two demigods leaned down and place the gentlest of kisses onto the backs of his palms. The action was very unexpected for the other, his cheeks now holding much more noticeable red hue and a thin wisp of smoke started at the tips of his curly hair.

Jason lifted his head from it s position calmly and slowly, his eyes the same dazzling and stunning shade of blue as they always were. He noted the light trail of gray smoke that had ignited in the boy s hair, a smile and a light chuckle leaving the boy s deadpan expression as he gently patted it out of the mechanically talented demigod s hair. Leo gave an a weak smile in return, though he pulled his hands away from the Roman s softer palms once he felt the other s grip loosen, turning and picking up the wind up toy from Jason s lap so as to go back to work. The son of Jupiter felt a little disappointed in the reaction he obtained, though you had to be careful between the pair of them. Seeing as Leo could literally let himself become engulfed in flames and Jason was a human conducting rod, you had to take tiny steps to prevent from burning everything around you.

However, Jason allowed himself the tiny indulgence of pursuing passion. Gently, he pressed a kiss to the other boy s cheek (which were still rather pink and warm). The kiss earned the Roman a smile, which he felt was award enough. Surprisingly, the son of Hephaestus hadn t made a snarky remark or called Jason Superman during the small gesture of affection, which the other boy had been expecting. Instead, he relaxed and his hands began to work at a very steady pace rather than the busy nervous one he had moments before. The blonde was content with that and he allowed himself to relax beside the other demigod, though he got a quick jab in his side from Leo once he leaned back.

What was that for?

For trying to kill us and making my hair catch fire.

Jason only chuckled, typical Leo, the Leo he liked. The Leo he loved.


End file.
